DreamScape: So Unusual
by MC-GAR-IL
Summary: Naruto's always been a man of dreams and he always tries to make them come true, he always thought he knew someone by the way they acted but one girl seems to confuse him and make him question if he really knows how she feels for him. NaruHina


MC: Here it is the long awaited highly anticipated NaruHina Dreams one-shot, gosh that took forever to finish only because I had an ECDLB idea and a separate Naruto FF idea on my mind. But now that I wrote them out I can focus on this again. Man I should really work on write stories more according to cannon instead of all these AU's, but whatever another AU Narutoverse. And I apologize for the OOCness because Hinata will not be stuttering in this because it'll take away from the story, but she does stutter in the beginning a bit so she's not all OOC.

GAR: Even so I would say this is worth reading.

IL: Are you felling alright GAR this is the first time you've said something nice about her writing.

GAR: Yeah I'm fine, and don't get used to it, so hurry up and close this introduction before people decide to change their mind.

MC: Fine then, so as not to waste your time with IL, GAR and I's rambling time to start the story, let's go.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto; if I did I would use the money for video games and ramen. I do however own this plot which still isn't getting me money.

All men dream, but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty  
recesses of their minds wake in the day to find that it was vanity;  
but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act on  
their dreams with open eyes, to make them possible.  
-T. E. Lawrence

Naruto Uzumaki a boy of dreams, his dreams is very precious to him and he always works hard to make them come true. All his dreams started out as just that a dream. Every goal he tries to achieve started out in subconscious. Like when he was small he had a dream of wearing the Hokage's hat, parading around the village and people staring in awe. That was the day he proclaimed that he wanted to be the best Hokage the village has ever seen so everyone would look up to and respect him. Ever since then he's tried his hardest to train and improve his skills but that dream is still a ways off into the future.

Another common dream he has is of beating his one and only rival Sasuke Uchiha. That particular dream always has a different scenario. Mostly they'd battle using their ninja skills, other time they would have random contests like eating, running, who can stand on one foot the longest etc. (What I did say it was a dream) Naruto and Sasuke have been rivals since forever. They compete in just about everything with Sasuke usually the victor. But still Naruto tries hard to one day beat Sasuke and prove just because he may not be gifted he's worthy of his acknowledgement.

Speaking of Sasuke, whenever he would dream about Sasuke he would also dream about Sakura Haruno. Actually that's how his whole crush on Sakura began. When dreaming about Sasuke he dreamt about winning over one his fangirls. That just so happened to be Sakura, who he used to play with when they were little. At first he thought if he could win over one of his ultimate fangirls that would be a victory for him. Over time that competition turned into real feelings and he actually started to crush on her pretty badly. So with his resolve strengthened he tried day in and day out to win the heart of the pink haired maiden. Only to be turned down time and time again and sometimes hit on the top of the head when she was particularly annoyed. It seemed like she only cared about her precious 'Sasuke-kun' but Naruto wouldn't give up that easily he knew he could win her heart if he tried.

During his time in the academy Naruto kept chasing after Sakura while making all kinds of new friends. He had befriended everyone who didn't judge him and accepted him. Except for one Miss Hinata Hyuuga, you see little Hinata admired our hyperactive knucklehead and found it hard to be around him without blushing profusely, and stuttering near incoherent sentences, and so she doesn't disappoint the person who inspires her so much she tries not to talk to too much till she can get enough courage. So while to Naruto it seemed like she was avoiding him what she was actually doing was trying to find a way to talk to him without looking like an idiot. He was always confused about Hinata, she seemed like a nice person and never looked at him with hate or disdain, but yet whenever he would try to her she would seem uncomfortable around him. So he was never sure what she truly felt about him, now normally he wouldn't brood over this too long but one night he had a weird dream about her.

_It started with a lonely Naruto sitting on his usual swing by himself after everyone from the academy had went home. This scene itself wasn't weird because this would happen quite often, more times than not actually. When everyone would go home Naruto would stay a little longer just because there was no one waiting for him at home so what the rush of going. But what happened next was out of the ordinary to say the least. He saw Hinata walking towards him; at first he thought nothing of it she was probably just waiting for someone to come pick her up. But he saw her continue to walk in his direction until she was sitting on the swing Next to him. He was taken aback by her actions but didn't reject them ether. No one ever came to play on the swings with him before. Even though its part of the park whenever he sat there no one else would want to so I t was like his own special spot. They sat in silence for a while but of course Naruto's curiosity got the better of him._

"_Why are you here sitting with me?" It was such a simple question but Naruto saw her body tense from it, she looked up at him for half a second then averted her gaze to the ground twiddling her fingers in her usual nervous fashion. Naruto felt a little hurt from this, this girl always looked so uncomfortable around him yet she never said anything mean to him she was just quiet._

"_I'm sorry" She spoke so low Naruto almost didn't catch it, but he did and had no idea why she was apologizing._

"_What for" He genuinely wanted to know what she could possibly be sorry about. And as if she didn't hear what he just said she just repeated what she said before._

"_I'm sorry" she got up off the swing and started to run away from him. Naruto wasn't sure what was happening, why did she come and then leave so suddenly apologizing for some unknown reason? And why did Naruto not want to see her go, how come when she started running he got up to chase after her, a girl he didn't know well much less talk to? Even though his questions were unanswered he still ran after her finally catching up to her and grabbing her wrist._

"_Wait please stop running I just wanted to know why you were sitting with me no one's ever sat with me on the swings before, and you always seem to ignore me I just wanted to know why you wanted to be around me now" Naruto saw tears well up in the girls eyes as she mouth words that Naruto couldn't hear. And before he knew it she was running away again tears running down her face. This time Naruto didn't run after her but stood dumbfounded on the spot, he wasn't sure what just happened but he felt as though he was missing something, and that something made him sad to know it wasn't there anymore._

That is when he awoke from his dream and was left with more questions than answers. Ha always wondered about the shy Hyuuga and why she always avoided him but never treated him badly. He was confused on what she thought about him, he wanted to know did she hate him to or was she friendly and accepting, and because he always thought that dreams were something you shouldn't ignore so he knew that he had to find the answers to his question. The next day at school day Naruto decided to ask Ino about Hinata because she was one of the few people she saw her hang out with.

"Ne Ino-Chan, what's up with Hinata is she really that anti-social or does she not like me?" Ino tried not to laugh at her clueless friend, but couldn't help but smile at his comment.

"No Naruto, she's just a really shy person so it's hard for her to talk to others. And she finds you kind of overwhelming because you're able to talk to someone with ease so she tries not to talk to you so she doesn't seem silly in front of you."

"But Ino why is she so shy I've never seen anyone as quiet as her, well except for Shino but he chooses to be that way."

"Well you see, family is usually disappointed in her because she isn't up to 'Hyuuga' standards and is always belittling her and she takes that to heart. So she doesn't have much self confidence in herself, and she always thinks she isn't good enough. So she tends to be a people pleaser and doesn't want them to be disappointed in her so she makes herself scares around them."

"Wow Ino you know a lot about her."

"Well of course besides forehead girl Hinata is one of my closest friends."

"Really, you and Sakura-Chan friends" Naruto said shocked by this revelation

"Just because we argue doesn't mean I won't always have her back" Ino gave him a wink and walked off to her seat because class was about to begin. Naruto however slumped down into his chair and was left to ponder his thoughts.

'Man I never would have thought Hinata has such low confidence in herself. I know what it's like not to be acknowledged by people, but by your own family? I always thought that your family is supposed to support you no matter what. Although I guess it would explain the way she acts around everyone, hearing that from your family would cut you pretty deep emotionally, and not everybody is built with as much resolve and confidence as me. But now that I know this I can't let this keep going. Maybe I can help her gain more confidence in her. But how she gets so nervous around me she'd probably just faint again as soon as I got too close.' Naruto kept wondering on how to help his shy classmate, and eventually came up with an idea that would make him act very un-Naruto like.

As class continued on Naruto found it hard to concentrate, but not for his usual reasons, he couldn't focus because his thoughts were swarmed with the lavender eyed Hyuuga. Now you see many people would think Naruto never thought about anything seriously, but those people would be wrong. Actually he thinks about a lot of things, being alone all the time does create for some precious thinking time. It just seems like he doesn't think about much because all anyone hears him talk about is being Hokage and eating ramen. While yes those were two things he did think about quite frequently, that's not all that was running through his mind. He kept his inner most thoughts to himself like what he thought about different people, how to improve his training, his favorite spot to hang out in the village, how to win the village over, what new pranks he should try, and what questions he should ask the 'old man' about next time he went for a visit. Naruto was a boy of many thoughts, but no one he wanted to share them with. Sure he had his friends from the academy but he knew that the adults of the village didn't like him very much, and if their parents ever asked what it is they talk about with Naruto two things could happen. One, they could tell their parents and Naruto didn't want his inner most thoughts to be known by people he didn't wish to tell. Two, they tell his parents it's a secret and they could get in trouble for not telling and think the 'demon' child was trying to sway them. That was another thing Naruto thought about a lot, why did the adult villagers hate him and always call him a demon child? He never did anything that was truly bad, just a couple of pranks here and there, nothing that would actually hurt anybody. But none the less he would never stop trying to prove them wrong.

Soon class was over and the students were packing up their things to head home. Since it was Saturday everyone was happy to have a day off from their studies to do whatever they wanted. Naruto however was in no rush to leave yet, he was hanging behind waiting for most of the students to leave before he approached Hinata. He knew Hinata was always the last to leave because she didn't like to get caught up in the crowds of kids in the hallways, at first he thought it was weird but now he understood it made her feel uncomfortable. When the last kid walked out of class Hinata began to get up out of her seat when Naruto called out to her.

"Hey Hinata wait up." She jumped a little at the sound of his voice, and when she turned around to see who it was calling her, her eyes grew wide and her face instantly redden.

"N-nar-naruto-kun w-what, w-why are y-you st-still here?"

'She must have thought I left already, hehe, one of the perks of sitting in the back I guess everyone in front of you is oblivious to your presence.' Naruto mused in his head

"Well I was just wondering if you'd like to .hang out with me" He said in an unusually subdued tone

'I wonder why Naruto is acting so strangely, wait did he just ask **ME** to hang out with **HIM**?

"R-re-really?" she asked unsure if she had heard him right.

"Yeah, unless you have to go home right now then I understand." He said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, a nervous tick of his.

'Man it is weird acting this calm around someone, it hard to resist getting too excited, but if I do she'll just feel uncomfortable.'

'So he really does want to hang out with you, this is so unexpected, I don't know what to do. Calm down you don't want to look stupid in front of the person you admire, just say yes already.'

"Y-yes I'd l-like t-that" Naruto was so lost in thought and Hinata spoke so low he had to ask her what she had said.

"Y-yes Na-Naruto-kun I'd li-like to hang o-out wit-with you"

"That's great come on follow me" Naruto had to resist grabbing her wrist and pulling her along as he ran to their destination.

'Man I didn't know how hard it was going to be not acting like myself was this hard, do I really act on impulse this much?'

'Hmm Naruto-kun still isn't acting like himself usually he'd be running off to his destination and making small talk along the way. But right now he's walking calmly and not even trying to talk.' Eventually they made it to the playground when Naruto stopped and turned to her.

"Hinata come sit on the swings with me" Hinata just nodded and followed Naruto over to the swing set. They both took a seat on swing and satin in silence for a while, surprisingly Hinata that broke the silence that hung between them.

"N-naruto-kun are y-you o-okay you haven't b-been acting l-like yo-yourself."

"Yeah I'm okay I've just been thinking about something" There was a slight pause between the two before Naruto started talking again.

"Hinata you don't hate me right?" To say Hinata was surprised would be an understatement; she was totally taken aback by that question. Could Naruto really think she hated him, but that's impossible she could never hate him. Hate and Naruto would never be in the same sentence if Hinata had anything to say about it.

"No Naruto-kun I could never hate you." Hinata spoke with such truth that she didn't notice she didn't stutter at all during that sentence. Naruto just smiled at her but it wasn't like the other smile she'd seen him give, it was different, if was better.

"Good I'm happy to hear that, I thought you didn't like me the way you always avoid me or can't look me I the eye when we talk. Also when you stutter I think you're nervous around me because you were afraid of me. I wasn't sure how to feel, or how to handle that kind of situation. I usually would ignore the people who didn't like me but you… you didn't seem like them you were always nice to everyone even people who didn't deserve it. You were a mystery to me, but after talking to Ino today I think I know, and understand you a little better. You're just different and need a little more confidence in yourself, and I'd like to help you. So Hinata would you like to be friends?" Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard Naruto wanted to be her friend, **her** friend. This was the last thing she was expecting to happen today, but none the less she couldn't say she objected to this sudden change in events. She was so happy that tears welled up in her eyes and slowly began to fall. Naruto took this as a bad thing and instantly tried to make her feel better. He jumped up from his swing and tried to get the girl to stop crying.

"Ahh Hinata what's wrong why are you crying? Was it something I said if it was I'm so sorry I didn't mean it, please don't cry I'll never bother you again" Naruto kept rambling trying to get the tears to stop. But when Hinata heard him say he'd never bother her again her heart froze for a moment.

'What I don't want him to stop being around me anymore. Oh man I'm doing it again I'm making a fool of myself in front of someone again.' Without warning Hinata got off her swing and tackle hugged Naruto, sadly he wasn't expecting this and he fell backwards on the ground taking Hinata along with him.

"Don't say that Naruto-kun I don't want you to stop being around me no matter what. I was just so happy that you wanted to be my friend I got a little overwhelmed; these aren't tears of sadness, their happy tears. What I'm trying to say is I'd love to be your friend Naruto-kun, and I'll try my hardest to be worthy of your friendship." Naruto was taken aback by that last statement he wasn't sure why she had to try hard to be his friend. He shifted their potion so they were both sitting on the ground next to each other. Then Naruto responded to her proclamation.

"What do you mean Hinata why would you try so hard?"

"Because I know I'm not the smartest, or the prettiest, the most confident, or the most fun person to be around but I'll work hard to be someone that Naruto-kun would be proud to be his friend. Because Naruto-kun has always inspired me so much, and make me try my hardest, I wouldn't want you to be disappointed in me so I'll try my hardest to be more like the other girls so I don't bring you down." Naruto wasn't sure of what to say, he's never been treated so importantly before. Why did this girl, who is totally out of his league, value his opinion so highly, so much so that she'd change herself just so he would be happy? It didn't make sense it seemed ridiculous to him, plus being shown this much affection was just foreign to him.

"I don't understand why would you do that for me? You don't have to change yourself your fine just the way you are, so don't change just for me."

"But Naruto-kun you've helped me so much. You have so much confidence and your always being nice to people and trying to help them, even if you don't know them. You even helped me."

"How did I help you?" Hinata smiled at his question and decided to tell him the story of how they first met and he inspired her to become stronger.

"It all started a couple of years ago a little girl was walking down the street, and she accidentally bumped into this boy. That boy and his friends started to bully the girl and make her apologize, even though she was trying to. You see this girl is extremely shy and didn't handle talking to more than one person, and even people in general, well. Then another little boy came and told the other boys, to leave the girl alone. He told them one day he was going to be Hokage and prove himself to everyone. When they asked who he was he said 'I'm Naruto Uzumaki'. Even though he was outmatched he fought the bullies, fought them for the girl who he didn't even know. When they knocked the boy out the girl wanted to help him but her guardian caught up to her and told her she was not to get involved with the boy. She didn't understand that boy had just saved her why wouldn't let her help her savior. So the girl vowed to become stronger so that on day when she met that boy again she could help him when he was in trouble."

"You mean that was you?"

"Yes and ever since then I've been trying to get stronger so I could pay you back one day, but I was never confident enough and every time you would talk to me I would get even more shy. I always wanted to thank you for what you did but never could but now I can. Thank you Naruto-kun for saving me that day from those bullies, and being so kind to me ever since even though you didn't know it was me who you helped that day. And that's why I'm willing to change who I am for you, to be able to pay you back, and to show you that I was worth saving and not just a burden." Naruto tried to process everything he just heard, he's never been spoken to with such intensity. Sure people have spoken to him venomously but this was a different kind of intensity. Her words were filled with the truth and another emotion that Naruto was unfamiliar with. Even though he didn't know what the feeling was he knew it filled him with a happy warmth knowing that someone cared that much.

"Thanks Hinata-Chan, but I don't deserve it I'm just me nothing special. If anything I should be thanking you right now, I not the easiest person to get along with and I know I can be annoying sometimes, so I don't have many friends. But finding another person who accepts me and is willing to call themselves my friend makes me really happy."

"But that's not true; Naruto-kun is very special. You always try to help others, you find the good in others, and you always try your hardest at everything. Even with the villagers, you could hate them for the way they treat you, but instead yo work hard to make them accept you. That takes true strength and will power. So Naruto-kun is very special, at least that's how I see it." Naruto just smiled, he doesn't like to talk about how the villagers treat him. To him is doesn't do any good to brood over what you can't control, which is why he always tries to be strong and tries his best not to cry, because he thinks crying is a weakness.

"Ah don't worry about that when I become Hokage I'll win them over. Besides the Hokage is supposed to protect the village and love everyone in it, at least that's what the old man tells me, and I can't do that if I can't forgive them for making a mistake right? Besides it isn't that bad nothing Naruto Uzumaki can't handle." Naruto's smile increased and he struck one of his signature nice guy poses. Hinata just looked at him sadly and cast her gaze downcast.

"That's the one thing I don't like about Naruto-kun" she said sadness still in her voice. Naruto was shocked, what was she saying, didn't she just finish telling him how great he was to her? Now she's saying there's something she doesn't like about him. His head was spinning with confusion and he felt a pang of sadness in his heart.

'I knew it was too good to be true' he thought solemnly

"And what's that Hinata?" he asked with sadness clearly showing in his words even though he was trying to be strong.

"That mask Naruto-kun uses it hurts me to know that he tries to cover up his emotions and always be happy. Even you are allowed to be sad once in a while and keeping all your emotions bottled up isn't easy ether. So could you once in a while not act like everything is okay? Sometimes just be sad if you're sad or angry when you're angry and if you need to cry that's okay too. Everyone needs to cry to let their pent up emotions out." For the second time that day Hinata had shocked Naruto into silence only with her words. How one girl with such little confidence in herself could believe he was so strong, believe in his dreams, believe in him, and find out about his mask and call him out on it. It defied everything Naruto had become accustom to. Hinata was truly trying to help him simply because she cared for him, such a pure emotion that he wasn't sure what to do. He was overcome with emotion and did the first thing that came to mind, he brought Hinata into a tight embrace, he even let a few tears fall into the crook of her neck.

"Thank you Hinata-chan, thank you for caring so much" Now you have to commend Hinata she was somehow able to hang onto consciousness during this and even after he loosened the hug. This in itself was a huge accomplishment for her. When Naruto pulled back he gave her a more genuine smiled, it was more real than any other smile she saw him give before. And after controlling his normal 'Naruto' impulses for so long he finally gave into one of them.

"You know Hinata I'm glad I got to talk to you, because you know what. I like people like you." He then proceeded to give her a peck on the head. At this point Hinata couldn't hold on anymore, Naruto's close proximity, mixed with that kiss, mixed with the tiredness from her earlier crying she fell into the sweet darkness that was unconsciousness with a giant smile plastered on her, and her face beat red. As soon as he felt Hinata go limp in his arms Naruto started freaking out naturally.

"Oh no Hinata-chan you okay. Oh man what do I do, her family will kill me if she sees her here with me like this. I forgot that she faints when I get too close and I was controlling myself so well. I guess I just have to wait till she wakes up." So he laid Hinata's head on his lap and waited for her to wake up. Naruto couldn't help a smile that came to his face.

'This is probably one of the best results from one of my dreams so far' He thought and soon he too fell into unconsciousness. Both thinking about each other and what could come from this new friendship.

MC: And done, why that took so long I'll never know

GAR: Maybe because you have too many stories you try to write at once

MC: Hey you know I have a short attention span and that… I wonder what's on T.V tonight

IL: Yeah anyways MC shouldn't you say goodbye to the readers

MC: You're right Thanks for the waiting for this part guys and gals I'm happy I finally got this out and I didn't do any sakura bashing like I thought I would, and I made more serious than I thought I would. Also sorry if you guys didn't like my OOC Hinata or Naruto I just couldn't put in all the stuttering and obliviousness it would ruin the feeling behind their meeting. So if that's what your whole review was going to be about start thinking of a new one. The next one in the dream series is definitely kingdom hearts I already started it. And if you haven't read the other dream one-shot check out our profile and read it if you want and don't forget to review because they might make me write more quickly you never knows. Bye for now

GAR: Yeah right don't hold your breath readers, and see ya next time

IL: And there went the niceness from the beginning of the story *sigh* see ya guys.


End file.
